


And Now He Says

by Iwritemayhem



Category: EXO, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Angst, Fluff, Hurt, Lies, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-12 14:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13549254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwritemayhem/pseuds/Iwritemayhem
Summary: Sehun is a famous celebrity who's constantly in the limelight. Its a life he's become used to through the years. At times it could be a little annoying but he accepted it as part of his life. Luhan is a young barista at a cafe with dreams of becoming a published author.They meet. They fall in love but will love alone be able to keep their relationship going?





	And Now He Says

Sehun stood shocked in the middle of the sidewalk. People pushed past him but he didn't even notice. He couldn't. Not when the person he had been trying to find for the past six months was right there! He blinked mouth agape in disbelief. Half a year had gone by since he had woken up to an empty bed. Six whole months of going insane trying to find the one person he found a home with. He had searched everywhere, called up everyone. Not a single person could provide him the location of the man that was now smiling and talking to another man. Sehun disregarded the tinge of jealousy he felt. It wasn't important at the moment because he was too happy to see the doe eyed male. Fuck, it felt like an eternity since he had last seen his beautiful face. For a brief moment they made eye contact, but Sehun knew he was safe. He was wearing shades and a face mask. That brief eye contact had him unfreezing. He quickly looked away and continued walking. He felt a smirk play on his lips. Luhan was back. And this time there was no way he'd let him out of his sight.

With determined steps Sehun marched up the stairs of the studio. He was late. Jongdae, his manager, was going to have his head. It was bad enough that he had kept all the crew late because he couldn't get his lines right. They had to do at least ten retakes before he gave them something they could work with. Sehun was an actor/model. His face and name were recognized almost all over the world, especially in Korea. Their wasn't a single person who didn't know his name. At times it made it impossible to even go out to buy groceries, but through the years he perfected his disguise that allowed him to walk amongst everyone else. 

As soon as he stepped into the shoot his manager was rushing towards him.

“Sehun what the fuck?!?” Jongdae yelled making Sehun wince. Shit.

He took off his shades and face mask before giving his manager a sheepish smile, “I know I know I'm late.”

“Damn right you're late you were supposed to be here 15 minutes ago! Now we still have to wait on you get your hair and makeup done.”

“Sorry! I know I just got side-”

“I don't want to hear it just get your face and hair done. You're lucky the photographer was willing to wait this long.”

Sehun sighed in resignation and headed towards hair and makeup. He only hoped the photographer was kind enough to not talk shit about him. He could see the headlines now. Famous actor Sehun late yet again. Rebel heartthrob has no respect for in industry. Bad boy Sehun at it again. He'd been all over the news recently. His once perfect image had been tarnished.

Rumors always existed for him. Not that he really cared. It was all just part of being famous. But after Luhan left him, he may have been caught drinking his sorrows away way one too many times. Hed also gone to shoots completely wasted or hungover. The media loved it. They had a field day when news broke out of his arrest for disorderly conduct. He had been so close to being thrown out by his agency. In order to prevent that, he had been made to give a formal apology and to not participate in anything as a promise to get better. In all honesty he really did need the time off. It helped him get better and focus. It was only his first week back to work and so far he had done a pretty good job. 

If he hadn’t stared at Luhan like a moron he probably would have made it just on time. He was pulled out his thoughts when he heard the makeup lady say he was good to go. Giving her a small thanks and a smile he headed over to wardrobe. For the rest of his time there, he tried his best to keep Luhan's return out of his thoughts. He needed to do a good job. There would be time later to focus on Luhan anyway. 

“Are you sure it was him?” a voice skeptically asked from the phone.

“Yes I’m positive. It's him. It has to be.” Sehun replied running a frustrated hand through his hair.

“Alright. But what makes you think you’ll be able to talk to him this time? Or that he won't disappear again?” The voice asked.

“Chanyeol please. Why are you being so negative??“

“I'm sorry man but you’re my best friend. The guy fucked you up when he left. I don't want to see you like that again. I want you to be ready for any outcome.” Chanyeol sighed over the line.

“It's not gonna happen. I'm positive. I already have Jongin looking into him. I’m not giving up. Not when he's this close.” Sehun replied voice full of determination.

Chanyeol let out another tired sigh, “I should have known you would have called Jongin. Alright then let me know if you need anything from me-”

“Well that's why I called you. Can you get to Xiumin for me?”

“Why don't you call him up? You have his number.”

“Because I already told you! He was told the same shit Luhan was told. He absolutely hates me. Xiumin would never tell me anything about Luhan. Please man. I know you and him are good friends.”

“We are, but he knows you’re my best friend. I doubt he’ll tell me anything without being suspicious.” Chanyeol said tiredly. 

Sehun let out a frustrated groan, “Chanyeol you’re an actor! Please use that talent to help me.”

“Damn alright. I’ll see what I can do. I gotta go Baek just walked through the door. “ Chanyeol replied giving Sehun a breath of hope.

“Alright thanks man! I really appreciate it. Tell Baek I say hi.”

“Will do. See ya and please remember not to get your hopes up.” Chanyeol warned.

“Okay. Bye.” Sehun nodded even though Chanyeol couldn't see.

And with that the phone call ended. Sehun sunk further into his cushions. A week had gone by since he had last spotted Luhan. He was amazed at the amount of restraint he had. For a long time he had thought that he would run to Luhan and try to explain everything. Force him to understand. But he knew better now. He had to go about this carefully. He didn't want to scare the other one into hiding again. 

No. He couldn't have that. 

He turned on the TV and by misfortune his face was reflected back at him. The news was on and of course all media outlets were covering his return. Although he outwardly didn’t give paparazzi the satisfaction of getting a rise out of him, but on the inside he couldn't help but be bitter. It was the media's fault he had lost Luhan. This whole mess could have been avoided if people cared a little less about his life. All these people did was spread rumors and manipulate shit. Sehun shook his head and sighed turning off the TV. 

As angry as he was he couldn't blame the media for everything. It was his fault too. Maybe if he hadn't kept Luhan a secret none of this would have happened. Or maybe it was his fault for falling for Luhan.

Sehun had met Luhan over a year ago. Luhan was the new barista at one of Sehun's favorite cafes. He had stopped in one day to get his regular caffeine fix. He was in a bit of a rush at the time so when the barista took a little too long to get his order out he snapped. Sehun had grown tired and walked up to Luhan who was working on drinks. He took off his face mask and shades and in his most spoiled and entitled voice demanded his drink be next. Luhan had rolled his eyes at him and continued working. So Sehun annoyed beyond belief asked if Luhan even knew who he was speaking to. Luhan had glanced at him and snapped, “An overrated actor that needs get over himself.”

It was then that he was intrigued by Luhan. No one had ever spoken to Sehun that way. It was unheard of. Sehun generally got his way and for the first time in a long time someone was denying him. Not only that but had also managed to insult him. Pissed beyond belief he stormed out of the shop. 

He returned some time later. As soon as he had seen Luhan he had internally groaned but Luhan was polite and even offered him an apology. He was sure his boss had made him do it but he took it anyway and even offered an apology of his own. Sehun knew he had been an ass and a diva. Two things he wasn't really fond of being. But fame did make you do things you’d never expect. It wasn’t the best excuse but it's the only one Sehun had.

Overtime Sehun and Luhan developed a weird friendship. They would always greet each other and eventually Luhan would just make his drink of choice, learning it by heart. They would hold light conversation and then those light conversations turned to full on conversations. They weren’t the day-to-day “the weather looks good today” or “did you catch the game last night” type of conversations that plagued mundane life.

No, they were deep and effortless and Sehun had found it harder to walk away. He’d sometimes just sit at the cafe while Luhan worked and they would talk whenever there was a lull in the amount of customers that came in. He learned little things about Luhan through all the time he spent at the cafe. He learned that Luhan was Chinese and an aspiring writer. He’d come to Korea as an exchange student but stayed because he had found a sense of home here more than his homeland. The only thing Luhan seemed to miss a lot was his mom and his mom's cooking.

Then came a time where Sehun just couldn’t stop thinking about Luhan. He was so enraptured by the other he decided to ask him out. At first Luhan had laughed him off not taking him seriously at all. So he tried again and was always met with a change in subject or a sarcastic, “Sure pick me up at 7”. It was maddening. 

He had thought Luhan liked him too— that they shared the same feelings. Or had he read the signs wrong? Because he swore Luhan smiled more when he was around. Luhan overtly flushed at all his compliments and his eyes always held a certain sparkle whenever they talked. So what was it? Sehun had to know or else he was going to go insane. So he did what any logical heartbroken man would do...he demanded to know why. He cornered Luhan and asked him to please tell him why he didn't want to give him a chance. Luhan must of seen the desperation in Sehun's eyes because with a heavy sigh he confessed.

He liked Sehun. He really liked him, but he couldn't see them being together. He confessed to Sehun that he was terrified of being hurt.

“I mean I'm just a barista. You’re freaking Sehun. OH SEHUN. How do I know that you aren't just gonna use me?” 

Sehun had been surprised. But he couldn't blame Luhan for not trusting him. He was right they were different and led different lives. And of course there were rumors. Rumors of him being a bachelor with no signs of ever being tied down. Who would want to get with someone that was known as a ladies man? 

Sehun remembered how he told Luhan he was wrong though. He told Luhan that he genuinely wanted a chance to get to know him better. He made sure to promise that he would do anything to earn Luhan's trust. His words must of been sincere enough because Luhan found himself agreeing.

Everything from there on was like a match to gasoline. Their attraction for one another was undeniable. They had a certain spark that had people watching from the outside worry. Sehun’s friends didn't like the way Sehun seemed to be so devoted to Luhan. And Luhan's friends worried this relationship was all lies—that it was just too good to be true.

Rumors played on and on. As much as Sehun tried to convince Luhan how much he cared about him it was never enough. He knew Luhan worried. He knew Luhan tried not to pay attention to the rumors that circulated around Sehun's life. And as beautiful as Luhan's mind was, it was also riddled with self-doubt. It was only a matter of time before things would get to be too much for Luhan.

That's how he woke up up to an empty bed. With nothing to prove Luhan had even slept next to him the night before. At first, he didn't understand how it happened. Sehun soon learned with the help of his detective friend, Jongin, the reasoning behind Luhan fleeing. 

Someone had found out about his relationship with Luhan. They were an ex of Sehun’s. One that had been hell bent on getting back with Sehun. The woman was a fellow actress who knew how to manipulate people. And she worked her magic on Luhan. The final stick for Luhan came from her. She told Luhan he would only ever be Sehun's dirty little secret. That Sehun was famous and needed someone on the same level otherwise risk losing his career. Luhan believed her. Because it all made sense. He was just someone to pass the time with. It was silly to think their could really be anything more when Luhan was a nobody. She had managed to turn Luhan against him and that hurt Sehun immensely. But even if he was hurt he still wanted a chance to explain. To work things out. To show Luhan they could be together and he was the only one that ever mattered to him because he loved him. 

 

It was a few days later when Sehun had Luhan in his sights. He had managed to get Luhan's addresswith the help of Chanyeol and had decided that today was the day he would approach the other. He needed this to happen now because rumor had it that Luhan was in a relationship. A relationship that Luhan was being mistreated in. There were rumors that said Luhan had been seen crying or looking miserable. That wasn't right. Luhan shouldn't have to be in that type of bullshit relationship. He deserved so much better than that and maybe Sehun was being too cocky but he knew he could be what Luhan deserved.

There were other rumors though. Rumors that said Luhan denied ever being in a relationship with Sehun let alone knowing him. Now he would say that if they had seen each other it was a long time ago. In the past. Other rumors said Luhan would say they only ever talked at his job. Those rumors hurt more than finding out Luhan was in a relationship. They cut right through Sehun because he remembered every detail of their relationship. It was the memories of them together that he cherished the most. How could Luhan pretend like none of them ever happened? 

With determination coursing through his veins Sehun stepped out of his car and trailed after Luhan. Luhan had just got back from grocery shopping so he was heading home. Sehun followed him all the way to the apartment building and then into it. He kept a safe distance away until he saw Luhan struggling with the bags. It's now or never he thought to himself as he got closer to Luhan.

“Here let me help you with those.” Sehun offered to a struggling Luhan who was too focused on getting his key out of his pocket.

“Ohh noo it's-” Luhan replied successfully getting the key and looking up for the first time. “O-okay.” He stuttered when their eyes met.

Sehun took in the sight of Luhan. He was a lot thinner than he remembered. There were also bags under his eyes. There was a painful pang in his heart when he looked into Luhan's eyes and they didn't have that sparkle he had been used to seeing.

“What are you doing here.” Luhan whispered finally getting over the shock of seeing Sehun.

“I'm here to see you.” Sehun replied with a shrug.

“Right.” Luhan nodded, “Well here I am. You saw me. You can leave now.” 

“Yeah. I could but I’m not I want to talk to you.”

Luhan shook his head, “But I don't want to talk to you. So if you could please leave it would be highly appreciated” 

“Come on Luhan don't be like this. You left without saying a word. You owe me this” Sehun pleaded.

Luhan glared at him “I don't owe you shit. Please just go.”

Sehun let out a humorless laugh “ Why do you want me to leave so bad huh? Are you afraid your little boyfriend will find us together? Or is it because you want to keep pretending that you don't know me?”

Luhan's eyes widened a little. He was surprised Sehun knew so much. 

“Don’t look so surprised Lu. You should already know how rumors work. I would have been willing to not believe them if I hadn't seen the way your eyes gave you away.”

Luhan let out an exasperated sigh “Sehun please. Please forget we ever happened. I’m with someone and what was between us is over.”

Sehun was at his breaking point. He tried his best to keep his cool but Luhan was making it so fucking hard. Everything the shorter said was infuriating. Not only that but God did it fucking hurt. It hurt so bad to be this close to him and get pushed away.

“No I'm not leaving here until we talk. I don't care if I run into this boyfriend of yours. Better yet I hope he does come. I'd love to talk to him”

They glared at one another before Luhan looked away and put the key that had been forgotten to use. He opened the door and looked up at Sehun.

“Fine. But we’re talking in here. I don’t need the world knowing my business.”

Sehun nodded and stepped into Luhan's apartment after him. He stood in the middle of the living room while Luhan put the grocery bags in the kitchen. 

He waited for Luhan to get done and looked around the room. There wasn't much in terms of decorations. The place was pretty bland. Which was weird because if he remembered correctly Luhan's old apartment had been very stylish. Maybe his new so called boyfriend wanted a boring apartment.

“Alright. You wanted to talk let's talk” Luhan said making Sehun turn to look at him. He didn't like the way Luhan was looking at him. Even worse he hated how far Luhan was standing away from him.

“I don't remember your old apartment being this boring...let me guess your new boyfriend wanted it like this?”

Luhan rolled his eyes at him “really? You're gonna criticize my apartment? I thought you wanted to talk? Or are you just here to make fun of me?”

Sehun glared at Luhan “Is that what you think I would do? Make fun of you? You of all people should know I would never. I was just making an observation.”

“Right. Well I'm waiting”

“Okay. Why did you leave me?” Sehun asked getting right to the point. 

“Because I couldn't keep lying to myself. And you wouldn't let me end things so I left.” Luhan replied voice defiant. The way he said it so casually so cold made Sehuns blood boil. Because looking into Luhan's eyes he knew the other was lying.

“Lying to yourself? About what Luhan? You’ve been gone for six months and you didn't even say good bye. I'm gonna need you to elaborate.” Sehun said taking a small step forward 

“Oh come on Sehun you didn't really think we were going to last did you? We’re two different people! It wasn't working out.” Luhan replied arms flailing to express his frustration. Sehun could see Luhan breaking. He was so close.

“From what I remember we were fine. You said you loved me...and let me tell you Luhan you're not a good lier. You know I know you better than you know yourself. So tell me what made you leave me like that?” Sehun asked voice soft. He wasn't here to fight with Luhan. Even Luhan kept trying to fight him.

Luhan looked away from him then. Sehun could tell he was trying to hold back tears. With determined steps Sehun closed the gap between them and wrapped his arms around Luhan. He breathed in a sigh of relief when Luhan didn't push him away.

“Please Lu, tell me. Tell me what happened and if you really never want to see me again I’ll go. But I need to know why” he whispered into Luhan's ear. 

Luhan didn't move but Sehun knew he was crying by the way his shoulders shaked. So Sehun waited holding Luhan close to him and breathing in the smell that was so Luhan. It smelled like vanilla and god did Sehun miss it.

When Luhan's tears stopped he let him put some distance between them. Luhan looked up at Sehun and let one of his hands caress his cheek. Sehun leaned into the touch and waited for Luhan to speak.

“I do love you Sehun. But we live two different lifestyles. I’m not sure if there is room for me in your world.” 

“Lu of course there's room for you. Why do you keep thinking there isn't?”

Luhan gave him a sad smile “Because if I'm in your world and people find out there's no way for us to be happy.”

Sehun felt his heart crack. He couldn’t see hope in Luhan's eyes. Those rumors and that bitch brainwashed him. Sehun swore he'd never forgive them for doing this to them. 

He lifted his hand to hold Luhan's that was on his cheek still.

“Luhan I don't know why their words were so convincing. But I need you to believe me. We could be happy. I know there's a lot of talk about me and if people found out about us you would get dragged in it to but none of what they say would ever be true. Please Lu?”

“What about your career? Wouldn't you get kicked out of your agency if they found out you're gay? I could never live with myself if you just let all your work go because of me”

“It would be worth it but to ease your mind they already know.”

Luhan gasped and stared at him wide eyed. 

“I had to tell them after I got drunk one too many times and missed a shoot. They asked me what had gotten into me and I told them everything.”

“Everything?”

“Yeah, don't worry though I never named names. They were mostly concerned with the fact I didn't warn them I had been dating. I had to confess that I hadn't because it wasn't like we could hold a press conference about me dating a guy.”

“I-I-I don't know what to say” Luhan said looking away from Sehun. Sehun knew it must be a lot to take in but he hoped it was enough to get Luhan to stop trying to find reasons why they can't be together.

“Say you'll come back to me”

Luhan looked up at him surprised.   
“I can't. I’m with someone else.”

Sehun groaned “Why do you keep doing this Luhan? I'm telling you we’ll be okay. This guy whoever he is isn't the right guy for you.”

Luhan pulled back from him. He took a deep breath before fixing Sehun with a sad smile. “Maybe we were only meant to fall in love but not actually be together.”

Sehun shook his head “No. You're just too used to lying to yourself because I know for a fact you don't love this guy. This boyfriend you don't want to leave he can't love you the way I can.”

“Sehun...you don't know that” 

“Oh but I do” Sehun said bringing Luhan closer to him. “That guy could never love you the way I do” he whispered before smashing their lips together.

Sehun knew this could end badly. Kissing Luhan could either rip his heart to shreds if he was pushed away or it could make everything better. Because if Luhan kissed him back it would mean he still had something to fight for. So he pressed his lips a little harder to Luhan's and then parting them to take Luhans bottom lip. And then everything felt like it was on fire.

In the next second Luhan was gripping his shirt tight and moving his lips against Sehuns. Relief washed over Sehun and he used that to kiss Luhan more. Everything about their kisses felt so familiar. Almost like he hadn't missed those lips for six fucking months. In Sehuns heart there was only one person that he could ever kiss like this. The kiss got more heated as Sehun licked at Luhan's lips gaining him entrance to the others mouth. If it wasn't for the need to breathe Sehun would have never detached his lips from Luhan's.

Both of them were panting heavily taking in each others faces. Their foreheads pressed together just looking. Luhan was staring up at him so intently Sehun couldn't help himself as he claimed Luhan's lips once more. Luhan responded eagerly and soon Luhan was pressed up against the wall. Sehuns lips travelled down Luhan's mouth to his neck and getting a good lick at the spot that always made Luhan shiver. Sehun revelled at the moans Luhan let out. His moans only encouraging him to slide his fingers under his shirt and get reacquainted with Luhan's soft skin.

Everything after that happened in a blur. Sehuns need to show Luhan that he was the only one able to love him like this increasing when Luhan's hands travelled underneath his own shirt. Clothes were discarded in record time. Their lips were always connected to skin. And Sehun could tell Luhan had missed him as much as he had missed the other. It was in the way he moaned his name. The way Luhan's own lips found purchase on his neck. His heart picked up speed when he had Luhan under him looking dazed and breathing heavily. It was an image he had thought he wouldn't be able to see anymore. He committed it to his memory before showering Luhan with love the only way he knew he could.

“You know you cheated right?” Luhan asked. They were in Luhan's bed wrapped up in blankets. Sehun had Luhan in his arms. Both of them had been too lazy to move so they stayed in bed enjoying each others warmth. Luhan has holding on to one of his hands his head resting on Sehuns chest. Sehuns other hand was caressing his sides. 

At the question Sehun chuckled before speaking “Really? I didn't know this was a game I could cheat in”

Luhan looked up at him with a smile “You kissed me.”

“How is that cheating?”

“Like you didn't know I wasn't going to be able to control myself. You totally used that against me.”

Sehun only smiled before leaning down and kissing Luhan softly. “ It's not my fault. You weren't listening. I had to do something”

“Cheater” Luhan whispered against his lips. Sehun smiled into the kiss. His heart swelled at the feeling of Luhan's lips against his own. He was happy that Luhan hadn't pushed him away. Or that after they had made love Luhan didn't push him away or yell at him. Because he knew it could happen. Luhan would have had every right to get angry. But he didn't. And that made Sehun sure that they could work this relationship out. There was still hope.

“Lu we still have to talk” Sehun whispered when he noticed Luhan's eyes fluttering.

Luhan looked up at him “About?”

“Come on Lu you know...are you mine again?”

Luhan stayed quiet for a long time making Sehun nervous. What if Luhan said no...what if this was really it?

“ I don't know about the again part. I was always yours Sehun” Luhan whispered making Sehun feel relief once more. He was happy beyond belief and didn't mind at all when Luhan decided to make a pillow out of his chest and fell asleep.

He knew there were more things the both of them had to talk about. There was still a lot of unresolved issues they both were going to have to work on if they wanted this relationship to work out. But for now Sehun wasn’t going to think about it. He had Luhan back and that's all that really mattered.

 

It didn't take much for the rumors to start up again. A lot of them were ridiculous. Claiming Sehun had a wife and child in China or that Sehun had gone through drug therapy and that was the only reason why his behavior had improved. Others were almost too close to the truth. Like the ones that said Sehun was in love or the ones that swore the guy that had been seen with Sehun at a couple award shows and random events was the reason behind Sehuns smiles. But Sehun paid them no mind. He never really did. They were just rumors. Nothing anyone could prove because it was all from word of mouth. 

“Sehun you’re going to be late!! Hurry up I don't want Jongdae yelling at me for you being late again” Luhan shouted from the bathroom.

Sehun only smiled as he stretched not really wanting to get out of bed. He still had another 30 minutes before he had to leave but knowing Luhan he wasn't going to be able to rest. So he got up and headed for the bathroom. He came up behind Luhan and kissed the back of his neck before grabbing his toothbrush and brushing his teeth. From the mirror in front of him Sehun could see Luhan smiling brightly at him. 

Luhan rinsed his mouth and looked at Sehun intently making Sehun raise an eyebrow at him in question.

Luhan looked down for a second before looking back at him and smiling “You know word on the streets is you’ve fallen in love.”

Sehun continued brushing his teeth giving Luhan a confused look.

“Yeah Baekhyun told me that apparently you’ve fallen for a short guy that delivers coffee from time to time.”

Sehun finished brushing his teeth and rinsed his mouth. “Oh?”

“Yeah Baekhyun says you blush like mad whenever he brings him up and that your mood gets so much better after he visits”

“Huh. I guess if Baekhyun said it it must be true. You know he knows everything about everyone.”

“Yeah Baekhyun is the best gossip.” Luhan said as he wrapped his arms around Sehun's waist and looked up at him. Sehun leaned down and gave Luhan a chaste kiss.

“So is it true?” Luhan asked eyes filled with mischief.

“Yeah. It's true. I'm in love with the cute coffee guy. He just makes the best coffee.” Sehun replied wrapping his own arms around Luhan.

“I am not cute.” Luhan replied scrunching up his face in distaste.

“Who says you are?” Sehun replied with fake confusion.

“You did! You said the coffee guy was cute and as far as I'm concerned-” Luhan was cut off by Sehun's lips. Two could play at that game and Sehun was pretty sure he had just won. Because even if Luhan still worried sometimes he knew he wasn't going to run away again. And Sehun didn't mind reassuring Luhan that he was the only one he wanted to be with. No matter what the rumors said.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys like this one-shot. Its been sitting in my drafts for a while now and I finally decided to finally post it. The story is inspired by a song called Ahora Dice..its a spanish trap song lol. Feel free to leave any feedback and comments. They are always greatly appreciated!!!


End file.
